New Horizons
by christanky17
Summary: The war has finished, and things in Konoha are starting to look up. Sasuke is also back in the village and wants Naruto and Sakura to be formally introduced to his former teammates.


"I swear Naruto don't do anything stupid, we haven't met these people before. According to Sasuke they are his former teammates while he was looking for Itachi." Sakura and Naruto walked down the street as they walked towards the red bridge. Sasuke had told them yesterday after he got out of the hospital to meet up with him there in the morning. Sasuke had said he wanted them to see a few people.

While Naruto seemed annoyed by this, Sasuke reassured Naruto that they are merely staying in the village until they are fully recovered and the interrogation unit had finished their business with the three. Sakura didn't say much, seeing as she already met all 3 of them at the hospital. She didn't speak much to Sasuke either, for obvious reasons. She just smiled and agreed with Naruto.

Sakura didn't speak to Sasuke much since the war had ended, except when he was in the hospital and she did her daily routine check up on Sasuke's team. While Sasuke didn't speak much to her either, he did when she asked medical questions. However, she didn't push further than that.

Approaching the bridge Sasuke came into view as he was leaning against the red bars of the bridge. Across from him were 3 people.

Sakura looked over at Naruto who was looking at her and they both looked at the group.

Walking up the bridge they stopped in front of the four. Naruto brought his arms down that were behind his head.

"Well Sasuke?"

Sakura just stood there with her arms behind her back, smiling tightly.

"Naruto, Sakura these are my former teammates. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu." Naruto went all up in Karin's face in a suspicious manner. "You look freakishly like my mother…" Karin gasped and Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear, scolding him. That reminded Sasuke…

"Yes. There's a reason for that resemblance. Karin is from the Uzumaki Clan Naruto. She's related to you by the blood of your mother. That's why she has red hair like your mother." Naruto's jaw dropped slack in surprise. Sakura's eyes merely went wide. "How do you know this Sasuke?"

"Tobi had told me while I was in league with him." Sakura felt really awkward standing there. She didn't have much to say, what did she even have to say? It was until Karin noticed the purple rhombus shape on Sakura's forehead that she spoke to her.

"I didn't see that diamond on your forehead before." She pointed out. Sakura looked over at Karin as everyone's attention was on Sakura. She nervously laughed before smiling and crossing her arms over her chest. She must have been referring to when Sasuke killed Danzo and she healed Karin.

"Yes, I had finally stored up the necessary chakra to form the same seal my master has. It's the pinnacle jutsu that a medical ninja can have." Karin walked over to Sakura and observed the shape.

"So what does it do?" Karin was obviously curious, but also skeptical. The boys simply watched as the two girls engaged in quick conversation.

"Well I had to store chakra in this specific place for 3 years. It was until the war that I was able to form the seal and release it. Storing the chakra for that long and releasing it gave me extra chakra power enhanced physical strength and healing abilities. But unlike Tsunade-sama, I don't need it to keep my youthful look."

"So you're the student of the Fifth Hokage?" Karin seemed surprised. She had heard about the Hokage's apprentice. But she didn't know that it was Sasuke's former teammate. While they were all traveling Sasuke never spoke about these people.

Sakura nodded.

"I guess that makes sense since you summoned the slugs… and made the giant crater in the ground." Suigetsu said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Sakura smiled. "Hai." Sakura looked Karin's arms and neck.

"While you were in the hospital I read over your charts. You have a very unique ability Karin." Karin blinked. Was she complimenting her? Her abilities were fodder to the pink haired apprentice. Karin shrugged before turning around and going back to her place beside Suigetsu.

Sakura fell into silence again.

Naruto and Suigetsu were talking to each other, being loud and boisterous as they always were. Karin was speaking to Jugo and asking if he did his daily routine that Tsunade had told him to do. Tsunade was doing a few studies with Jugo and at the request of Jugo, to eventually get rid of the cursed seal.

Sakura stood there with her arms behind her back looking around.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who walked over and stopped in front of her. Sakura stared at him for a moment before looking away.

"W-what is it Sasuke-kun?"

"The diamond suits you."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she was staring down at the river. Everyone had also stopped to listen to their conversation. Sakura merely smiled at him. Minutes later she told the group that she was going to meet up with Ino. Karin questioned Sakura who Ino was. Sakura explained that Ino was her best friend, and also a medic. She told Karin that she'll be able to meet her next time.

"Ehh Sakura-chan, Ino is out on a mission with Shikamaru!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _That baka!_ She smothered the look and smiled. "I know but she came back early this morning so I'm going to stop by the shop to see her." She waved everyone off and began walking back into the village.

Naruto scratched his head as he watched Sakura walk off. Naruto walked over beside Sasuke as he was also watching her walk off.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke merely stared at her back as she walked in the opposite direction. Once Naruto turned back to speak to Suigetsu and the others, Sasuke closed his eyes as a light breeze swept past.

_Sakura… I'm sorry._

* * *

It was late in the day as Sakura was walking from Tsunade's office to deliver the daily report. She had explained to Tsunade that she and Naruto had met Sasuke's other teammates. Tsunade told her not to get too comfortable because they weren't citizens of Konoha and that they aren't entitled to stay here unless proper precautions were taken.

Sakura huffed as she told Tsunade that she was aware. Tsunade dismissed her and told her to stop by the hospital after as she wanted to explain to Sakura something about the cursed seal, and Jugo. She walked down the hallway as she saw Karin come into view. She stopped just as Karin stopped in front of her as well.

"Karin, can I help you with something?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head lightly.

"Naruto told me you might be here. He told me to check the hospital but you weren't there. So he told me to come here." Sakura blinked. Karin was talking to Naruto?

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Karin asked.

Sakura nodded her head quickly, still somewhat confused. "S-sure!"

* * *

"It may not seem like it, but Sasuke is well aware that you are avoiding him."

Karin and Sakura sat on a bench outside, as the sun started to set. Sakura breathed through her nose as she looked away.

"I have many reasons to avoid him. And he well knows it. It's going to take more than just a few small words for me to gain his trust back. He almost killed me. He knew everything. And despite that…" Sakura quickly rubbed her cheek, getting rid of the offending tear. _Damn! She promised herself she wouldn't cry over him…_

"Hey hey!" Karin jostled Sakura's shoulder and grabbed them, making Sakura look at Karin.

"I know what it's like to be almost killed by the person you love. Believe me. But Sasuke isn't the person to apologize and convey feelings so easily. You of all people should know that. I hate to see you cry over him for the second time that I've known you." Sakura swallowed.

"Now Naruto told us that he was sure that your friend Ino was out on a mission and wasn't sure why you were in such a bad mood when you came to the bridge. It seemed that it was only me and Sasuke that knew why."

Sakura closed her eyes and jerked her shoulder making Karin's hands let go of her shoulders. She sat back on the bench straight.

"I don't know how Naruto does it. Forgiving people so easily. Naruto is special. But you wouldn't understand that." Sakura said quietly as she watched the citizens of Konoha walk through the village with bags and boxes alike. "He changes people when he speaks."

"I knew something was different about him when I first laid eyes on him. He's different than Sasuke. His chakra is warm, and bright. To be honest I was surprised when Sasuke said that I was related to him because I didn't know that, that's for sure!"

Sakura's eyes crinkled, though not smiling as Karin frowned. _Was this girl depressed 100% of the time or something?_ Karin got up and looked down at Sakura.

"Is this the attitude of the disciple of the Fifth Hokage?!"

Sakura looked up at Karin, eyes wide.

Karin rolled her eyes. "For someone with brute strength on the battle field when it comes to your own emotions you're like a fragile little girl. Were you always like this?" Sakura looked down at her feet.

She heard Karin sigh then heard her feet shuffle. She then looked down at Sakura.

"Your friend Naruto is coming, but he's only with Sasuke. I assume you three are going to want to talk. I'm going to find Suigetsu and Jugo." Sakura heard Karin's footsteps walk away and she didn't hear from her again.

But she did hear Naruto's voice calling for her.

"Sakura-channn! Neh Sakura-channn!"

Sakura looked up as the two strolled over and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"We're going for ramen come with us!" Naruto smiled at her, white teeth shining bright. She didn't make any move to go until she saw Sasuke walk to her and stand in front of her like Karin had done. She looked up to Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Sakura didn't speak or say anything to him, she struggled to look at him in the eye but she did. It was silent for a few seconds before Sasuke spoke again.

"Gomen."

* * *

Little small drabble that I wanted to write. I was watching the episodes of Naruto when Sasuke killed Danzo and I felt some inspiration for post-ninja war work.

I'll have the next chapter of Two Birds With One Stone most likely tomorrow.

Till then!

Chris x


End file.
